Unless you know how to use it
by gibergabber
Summary: Tenten hates losing, especially when it comes to arguments with Neji, but some things are just purely unavoidable.


Tenten and Neji were arguing, simple as that. It was a long argument; so long in fact that they'd both forgotten what had caused it. Lee and Gai had tried to break it up ages ago (after they'd gotten over the fact that Neji was even capable of arguing) but were unsuccessful in the endeavor. So, the two were still arguing. Despite not remembering what it was about, Tenten still knew one thing. She was losing, and losing badly.

"You're a stink monkey!" Tenten shouted. Really, their argument had dissolved into Tenten shouting insults and Neji coming up with witty responses.

"Your insults are just getting worse and worse, Miss. Panda" Neji deadpanned.

"Who're you calling a panda, you ice queen?"

"I'm sorry, did I get it wrong? Or would you prefer to be called a leprechaun?" Neji smirked, looming over her.

"I'm not that short! We can't all be stupid giants like you!"

"Hmm, short, unattractive personality, and equally unattractive face. Shame." And at this point, Tenten saw red. She knew that she was short (ish!) She knew that she was brash and loud, and she knew that Neji was rude, but that was below the belt. What she didn't know however, was that Neji was lying through his teeth to cover up his own feelings. In her anger, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I might not be a sex god like you, but I know I'm not ugly!" And it took her 0.5 seconds to realize what she said and slap a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in horror at her outburst. Now she'd done it. She'd accidentally shouted that she found him attractive, and it was only a matter of time before he did the math and realized that she liked him.

So why, it might be questioned, if she likes him did she start this (and many others) Arguments with him? It's simple- she was a dense person, and in order to cover up her own attraction for him, she went into their neutral zone. Arguing. Arguing was a place where she could get flushed, and angry, and in his face, without being suspicious. Arguments and anger were to her, a safe zone.

Take a look at what began this argument (although the involved parties can't themselves remember). It had started as a usual day of training, Gai and Lee shouting about youth and doing impossible training, and Neji and Tenten, doing their best to ignore their teammates and sparring together.

That was when it had happened. Neji had gotten sweaty in the heat and removed his shirt. At first, Tenten hadn't noticed, being too hot herself. Until they'd begun hand to hand sparring, and she'd accidentally knocked him down and landed with her faced in his chest and her hands on his shoulder and stomach.

She'd remained for a few seconds too long, enjoying the feeling of his smooth and muscly body underneath hers. When she'd finally came to her senses and pulled away, she found herself looking into Neji's amused eyes. And then he said it, the phrase that would unknowingly start an argument.

"Something you like down there?" Of course she'd blushed, and responded in the only way she found safe, to cover up her feelings that yes, yes she did like that. She'd started an argument.

Which as you know, lasted for so long both forgot what started it (meaning the face plant as well) and ended up with Tenten's careless comment.

Neji recovered from his shock before Tenten did.

"Hmm, a sex god am I?" he asked, amusement in his voice and an eyebrow quirked.

"Uh…Um…" And Tenten did what she always did when she lost an argument; she stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes took on a more dangerous look.

"Tenten, I highly suggest that unless you're planning to use it, you put your tongue back in your mouth." Tenten pulled her tongue back into her mouth, and Neji sighed a slight sigh of relief- until her next comment that is.

"Use it, what the hell do you mean 'use it?!' I am using it!" And she stuck her tongue out again. Poor, naïve Tenten. With a feral growl, Neji closed the small gap between them, his lips on her, and her tongue in his mouth.

For several long seconds they stood like that, in an awkward embrace until Tenten, who'd been shocked, realized what was happening and began to respond. It was several minutes later that they pulled their faces apart. Somehow, during the embrace, Neji's hands had ended up in her hair and on her waist, and Tenten's were splayed across his chest.

"Hmm, interesting." He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"What?!"

"Nothing. Well, good day of training. I learned a lot." Neji untangled himself from Tenten and sauntered away.

"What? Wait! You jerk!" She shook her fist at his retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pick you up at eight." He waved his hand at her in a placating gesture.

"No seriously, what?!"


End file.
